pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inquisitorius
As the crew of the Silver Lining were distributing the much needed food supplies, a disaster has been averted. However a shadow fell over the crowd. Three Inquisitors landed with a group of storm troopers in a heavily modified Lambda class shuttle, escorted by a trio of TIE/Hu Hunters. They calmly made their way to the ship. Pash tried to take off, but found the engines had been over-stressed. Elana shut the doors, Epsilon, The largest of the three and one who seemed quite happy to use his fists, lifted the door open using the force, until Lowhhrick interrupted him, grabbing the Inquisitor by the arm and accepting an unspoken challenge warrior to warrior. Lowhhrick squared off against Epsilon bare fisted. Max went below decks to try and clear the engine blockage. Meanwhile a hooded figure moved through the crowd, sensing darkness in the Trio. As Epsilon squared off, Rho and Theta attempted to open the ships cargo bay. Rho said she sensed Elana inside and Theta took out his light sabre preparing to cut his way in. At this point the robed figure from the crowd intervened. She drew a white lightsaber and confronted Rho. It's rare for a Wookie to meet anybody who can take a punch from them and remain standing, but Epsilon almost shrugged off the hit. The mysterious Jedi and Rho exchanged blows, both prescient, able to sense the others movements in advance, leading to a heated exchange of brutal lightsabre strikes. There were red-clad storm troopers in the shuttle and Pash inspired members of the onlooking civilian crowd to charge them, which caused them to be cut down like wheat. Max came up and opened the cargo bay to avoid having Theta from carving through it. Instead of targeting Theta, he instead shot Epsilon in the back, infuriating the honourable Lowhhrick and seriously wounding Epsilon. Epsilon drew his lightsabre and Lowhhrick drew his vibro-axe as the fight escalated beyond a simple duel. Max attacked Theta, who blocked with an energy shield ad advanced into the cargo bay. Rho and the Jedi Koco fought each other to a standstill until Rho chose to retreat. :Lowhhrick managed to sunder Epsilon's Lightsabre pike. As Gra Juun worked in the engine room, he was able to restore partial power and Pash began to launch the ship. Nack was on the top turret but was not able to do much against the elite fighters. So Pash rammed one making it a vulnerable enough target for Nack to finish off. A new ship arrived. An Imperial Customs vessel that the crew last saw in storage in the shipyards It dropped off a couple of AT-PD walkers and a pair of TIE fighters. Epsilon squaring off against Lowhhrick and Theta dodging the first few shots destroyed the newly arrived walkers by throwing one into the other but was distracted and left open to a badly beaten Lowhhrick kicking the inquisitor down a dune. Theta and Max fought on board the ship briefly, but Theta simply dominated his mind, forcing him to disable the ships weapons and stun Pash at the controls. The ship landed and he and the other inquisitors chased off after Elana's father Rache instead. Leaving the crew battered and bruised, but alive. Return to Main Page